The First of Many
by HartesContent
Summary: Elvis and Georgie celebrate their first wedding anniversary. A one-shot continuation after "Who Dares Wins" AU - Credit: Tony Grounds and Our Girl. Just borrowing for my universe.


**Hey!**

 **A little romance for the weekend as Elvis**

 **and Georgie celebrate their first wedding**

 **anniversary!**

 **All comments welcomed and appreciated as**

 **the "series" moves forward...Xx**

 **The First of Many**

Georgie looked over at him, her sleeping husband of one year. He was lying on his front, face turned away from her, but his arm was lovingly draped across her belly. They had made passionate love and cuddled afterwards, laughing and talking about their plans to build a family. They eventually gave in to the feeling of sweet contentment and fell asleep in each other's arms. It was a beautiful night together, sensuous and heady, and it was only the prequel to their actual anniversary. This morning's sunrise heralded that very special day for them. Georgie was so thankful the siege in London had ended so that they could return home to Hereford and celebrate properly. Every married couple holds their wedding anniversary close to their hearts. But for Georgie and Elvis, it meant so much more. They were a bit late to the party as it went, those unforeseen issues that got in the way. But now, none of that mattered really. They were one year stronger and it was only getting better.

Georgie never once regretted forgiving Elvis and moving forward with their relationship and eventual marriage. In retrospect she mused, perhaps things happened the way they did for the better because both have a deep respect for the other. Elvis would never let her down again and there was absolutely no question in Georgie's mind, heart and soul that Elvis loved her. With that very thought in mind, she smiled and gingerly attempted to lift his arm from around her person and embark on a very special surprise. Elvis was always surprising her and she loved that. Now, it was her turn. Aha! She succeeded. She had not disturbed the sleeping SAS Commander. Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned over and crawled out of her side of the bed. There was a subtle creak and she stopped, looked back at Elvis, and then continued her escape as it were.

Georgie stood and watched him. He was properly sound asleep. She thought about covering him but in truth, she was enjoying the view of his back and then some, so she left the top sheet as it was, minimally draped over him. She crept into the bathroom and then emerged refreshed and prepared to execute her "surprise." She was at the bedroom door and opened it cautiously. She looked back. Elvis' breathing was slow and regular. He was out like a light. Georgie smirked and continued on. As she walked through the lounge she looked out the picture window. It was a beautiful morning, chilly, but the sun was peeking out and the autumn colors were breathtaking. She loved Hereford. She was not so sure about moving here at first. But Elvis loved the outdoors and told her it was beautiful and that she would love it too. She did. Georgie padded into the kitchen rubbing her hands together and then smoothed her hair back. She had watched Elvis in here so many times before, surely she could pull this off. " _Fuckin A_ " She said to herself. She moved directly to the fridge and peered inside, eventually pulling out every ingredient she planned to use days ago. If Elvis could make an omelet, well, so could she. At least that was her plan. She was softly talking to herself and lining things up as if she was preparing her medical instruments: onions, peppers, cheese and mushrooms. She paused as if startled by a thought, "Oh, that's right. He puts milk in the egg mixture" and she reached up into the cupboard to pull out a bowl. She began to fry the bacon. She knew Elvis liked his _very_ crispy. She poked the bacon with a fork, and then placed the kettle on for their brews. She was right pleased with her progress.

Elvis began to stirr. He was smelling something and it infiltrated his senses. He opened his eyes and looked around. _"Jeez. Something smells good."_ He propped himself up on his arms and immediately looked over to where Georgie, his wife, should have been. Then it struck him! She was making him breakfast. His head dropped and he was elated. His beautiful bride was making him breakfast on their anniversary. Elvis was touched. He realized this was huge because Georgie did not excel in the kitchen and for her to do this meant a lot to him. Now he could not _wait_ to present her with the surprise he had for her. He jumped out of the bed and scampered to the bathroom. Eventually he emerged, starkers as he went in, and dashed to their bed to retrieve the daft pajama bottoms she had purchased for him. Those menacing things that were riddled with red chile peppers. _What was she thinkin?_ Then he sat down on his side of the bed and opened the drawer to his beside stand. He rooted around to the back and extracted a small velvet box. He opened it reverently and gazed at the contents, plucking it out to examine it more closely. He had bought her a diamond channel ring that she could wear with her gold wedding band. It was exquisite as he moved it around in the morning light, hoping his Georgie would love it. It was an eternity ring, signifying his eternal lover for her. He was so grateful she had forgiven him. She really was all he ever _really_ wanted in this life. He loved her endlessly.

He wondered how far along she was in the preparation? How should he do this? Just give her the ring, or have it show up when she least expected it? Hmmmmm. He had hidden a single red rose in the closet and retrieved it. He smiled. The florist was right. It did survive the night. It was lovely, the petals were soft, it was fragrant, natural and beautiful. It reminded him of Georgie. He decided to give her the flower first. On impulse he shot up and went to the door. He paused long enough to sniff the petals and as he opened the door his eyes caught Georgie heading towards the bedroom with a tray of food. " _Oh shit!"_ He closed the door, shot to the bed and practically ripped the pajama bottoms off, hid the rose and pounced onto the bed.

" _How was he layin? Too late now!_ He grimaced as he heard the door click and then open. She wanted to serve him in bed and he did not want to ruin her surprise.

"Elvis…" He heard her say softly and he could detect the joy in her voice. He never stirred but scrunched his face. "Elvis…" She said a little louder and he could sense she was laying the tray down on the dresser. "Babe.." She said louder as she came to the bed.

"Hmmmmm?" Was all he uttered. George sat down next to him and began to slowly run her nails up his back and into the hair on the back of his head.

" _She's killin me!"_ Elvis thought and slowly turned and could not stop the magnificent smile that appeared on his face. The corners of his mouth were tugging so hard he had to give in. Georgie could tell he must have been awake then and her eyes caught the pajamas that ended up next to the lamp. She burst out laughing.

"At least I made it to the kitchen." She said as he rolled over onto his back and pulled her on top of him.

"I know what you've been up to babe and it smells wonderful!" He said as she straddled him and dipped down to kiss him.

"Happy Anniversary!" She said. He returned her kiss again and yet again.

"Happy Anniversary George!" The love that emanated between them was so real and heartfelt. They were both over the moon. "Go on then." Elvis said. Georgie's grin was sunshine as she slid off of him and then off of the bed. She directed Elvis to sit up proper. She was so excited to serve him breakfast in bed. He sat there positioning the sheet over his middle and laughing when he noticed the ejected pajama bottoms next to the lamp.

"Good shot!" Georgie said as she eyed the garment and prepared to place the tray over Elvis' lap. He grinned.

"Well, at least I had them on for, like, a second or two."

"Ya actually put them on then?" She asked delighted. He pulled a face. "Ya don't fancy them do ya? She said.

"Well, bein one who prefers sleepin starkers, they are a _bit much_." He said with a lopsided smile.

"You're unreal. Ya know that?"

"It's been said." He continued smiling at her and happy to see she brought a plate for herself as well. Georgie climbed into bed next to her husband. She had made champagne mimosas for them and Elvis was impressed. "Well, this is _quite_ the brekkie Mrs. Harte."

"Ya reckon?" She said lifting her glass for a toast.

"Just missin one thing…" Elvis said playfully.

"What?" George thought as her eyes flitted all over the breakfast tray. Elvis leaned down and when he repositioned himself he presented her with the single red rose. She stared at it. The simplistic beauty of it and the meaning behind it struck her heart. Her eyes turned to Elvis, _her_ one true love. "Oh Elvis!" She said.

"Thanks Georgie. It's been the best year of my life."

"Mine as well." She said, touching the velvet petals, then the side of her husband's face.

Elvis wanted to enjoy Georgie's gift and said, "This looks really good. I'm proper hungry!"

They said a blessing for their food and good fortune of being together. Then Georgie eagerly watched as Elvis cut into his omelet with his fork, lifted a portion to his mouth and she was thrilled when his face literally and naturally lit up with delight.

"Well?" She asked with intense expectation.

"This is fuckin _good_!" He said smiling and chewing at the same time.

Georgie gushed, "Really? Come on then. Really?"

Elvis forked in another bite and said, "George. I'm tellin ya!" She sat back and took a taste herself. He watched her. She was surprised. It really _did_ taste good. Elvis was amused by her unbridled joy. "Next up… _spaghetti sauce_!" He said taking in another delicious fork full. He was hardly able to chew he was grinning so much.

"Oh no! _No!_ _That's_ not happening!" She sputtered, dropping her fork on her plate.

"What's yer problem?" He said wiping his mouth.

"Ya do want to celebrate a _second_ anniversary, yeah?"

"Oh come on!" He said and because he was enjoying their banter added, "I'll teach ya!"

" _That's my point!_ " She said now pointing her fork at him.

Elvis laughed, reached over and tousled her hair and said, "Can ya imagine Georgieeeee, we're both still in one piece!"

"Considering the army kept us apart for quite a bit of it!" She said with mock sarcasm, and then grinned brightly. She tickled him to no end. This was a magical day and it had only begun. His eyes were twinkling as he thought about the ring. Right now, was Georgie's moment, her surprise. He would wait. Elvis picked up a piece of charred bacon and smiled as he took a crunchy bite. She watched him.

"Perfect! Just the way I like it!"

She started to laugh…. "Wha?"He said as he was about to take another bite.

"Jamie always thought I burned the bacon." She chuckled.

"Oh what the fuck did he know? Huh? He seemed a complete pain in the arse." Elvis said as he crunched down on another piece. Georgie roared and slapped his arm playfully. Elvis grinned and relished another bite. "Ya know I'm right!" He said. Georgie lowered her eyes thinking back briefly to how her relationship was with Jamie. He never encouraged her about anything. He always found a reason to correct her and was trying to mold her into a woman she really was not meant to be. She looked up at Elvis and she could feel it in her heart. He alone was the love of her life. She poked at her food and could hear him scraping his plate. "Are ya okay?" She heard him ask and looked up.

"I'm fine. Yeah. It was a big portion."

"Are ya gonna eat that then?" He asked eyeing her plate.

"Are ya askin for seconds?" She asked surprised.

" _Indeed!"_ He grinned. Her face lit up and she broke her omelet in half with her fork and slid a portion onto Elvis' plate. "Oi! What about the bacon?" He whined. She burst out laughing and gave him one piece. "Rations then?" He said dryly.

"Well at least it's better than an MRE." She said scrunching her nose at him.

"Fair play!" He said lifting his fork in the air. Elvis then went on to devour the other half of Georgie's omelet and washed it down with his brew. "George. That was the _best_ omelet I ever ate!"

"Better than yours?" She jested while taking the tray away from him.

"Better than mine." He said, "Ya earned yerself full duty now!"

"Aha! _No_ !….. Say, are ya gonna model those jammies for me?" She said.

Elvis swung around and sat on the side of the bed giving her a withering look. His eyes rolled to the poor discarded bottoms that were cascaded over the side of the bedside stand. She pouted at him and sat the tray on the dresser. He stared at her.

"Oh, _alright!"_ He said, punctuating the words and grabbing them off of the stand.

"Yippee!" She said, just barely controlling her laughter. _"Go on!"_ She said.

"Well give me a minute will ya?" He placed one leg, then the other in the bottoms, then stood up and pulled them up, dropping his hands to his sides as if to say… _"there!"_ "Happy?" He said hoping it would soon end.

"They look _fab!"_ She said eyeing him up and down with appreciation.

"Oh ya can't be _serious!_!" He said with an exaggerated tone and expression.

"Turn around. Let me see the back." She said as she twirled her finger in a circle.

" _Stop!_ This is what ya get!" He said.

"What's wrong with them? They fit ya proper!" She teased.

" _Well_ , what they _look_ like for cryin out loud. Georgie! Red chile peppers! What the fuck were ya thinkin?

She burst out laughing. "Cause I think you're _hot_! Red chile peppers….get it?"

"Fuck sake!" He said shaking his head.

"Besides. Ya look good in red."

"I usually wear blue," He said pulling a face.

"Well ya need to change it up a bit. I like them." She smiled and picked up the tray and gave him the once over again, then walked out of the room. Elvis stood there at a loss for words, wondering how in the hell he got himself into this. He ran his fingers through his hair and then burst out laughing. Could he possibly love her any more?

Xx

They had spent the day thoroughly enjoying each other's company. They took a long walk through a beautiful wooded area. The fresh air was invigorating and just what their souls needed after the tension and turmoil in London. They walked hand in hand down a particularly lovely path. They were alone except for the blue sky, whitish gray clouds and the brown, red and yellow tree leaves. Georgie became thoughtful and felt sad that she could not give Elvis the surprise she _really_ wanted to give him today. They had every intention of having a child and becoming a family soon but the events in London during the terror attack changed all of that for now. Due to Georgie's Ricin exposure she was medically advised to wait six months before attempting pregnancy. She was protected with contraception and was not worried about a mishap, but she was disappointed. She knew Elvis understood. He accepted that they had to wait, but Georgie really wanted to bear his child. She had this overwhelming desire. She never thought she would ever feel this way. Elvis could sense her sadness and pulled her aside along the path.

"Babe. What's troublin ya?"

She did not want to spoil the day and inwardly chided herself. Elvis rubbed his hands up and down her arms, hoping desperately she was not feeling ill. She looked up at him. It pained her deep in her heart that his eyes were so stricken.

"I'm alright Elvis. Truly. Don't worry. Honestly, I'm just feeling sorry for myself that I can't give ya a baby right now." Her eyes were tearing and the raw sadness he could see shot an arrow into his heart.

"Georgie. _Please!_ Don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault. We have loads of time to create a family. Alright?"

She gazed at his face and heard his heartfelt words. She knew he was right and that his love was enduring. She hugged him close. "I just wanted to give you a very special gift." Elvis pulled their embrace apart and took Georgie's hands in his. He looked down at her so sincerely she thought her heart would break.

"Georgie. You gave me a special gift one year ago today when ya said ' _I do_." The tears trickled down her cheeks and her breath hitched. "That gift was precious to me and a day has not gone by since that I haven't said thank you to God above that you forgave me and became my wife." Her tears were steady now but a beautiful smile blossomed on her face.

"Oh Elvis…I love you.."

"I love you too. Endlessly." He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, warmly and never wanted to let her go. He leaned his chin on top of her head, "We 'ave six months to _practice_. That doesn't sound so bad to me." He said. She laughed. His cheeky comfort was just what she needed.

Xx

Georgie was actually looking forward to dressing up. It was their anniversary after all and Elvis had booked a table at Castle House for them to enjoy a romantic dinner together. She decided on a simple black sleeveless dress that pleasantly hugged her curves. Elvis had given her a lovely diamond heart-shaped necklace as a wedding gift. It was the only piece of jewelry she wore tonight other than her engagement ring and wedding band, and of course, the pearl studded earrings her mum had given her. When she stepped into the lounge, the low lamp light accentuated her beauty and when Elvis saw her it was as if he was transported back to that very first day when he met her and he could not take his eyes from her. He felt warm, his breathing increased and he was sure his heart would burst out of his chest….and he could not move. He found her breathtaking, and now, she was his wife.

Georgie felt the same way. When Elvis turned around to look at her, her heart melted and she felt numb. She remembered the first time she had laid eyes on him and how her legs felt weak and she thought he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, and now, he was her husband. They both swallowed, trying to bring themselves back to reality and smiled at one another.

"Ya look beautiful Georgie." He said as he made the first move towards her.

"So do you handsome." She said lifting a hand to tenderly touch the side of his face. He leaned his cheek into her hand and then turned his face and kissed her hand, never taking his eyes from her. She slid her hand behind his head pulling him towards her as he inched his hands around her waist. They kissed warmly. Then Elvis said, "I 'ave somethin for ya Mrs. Harte."

"Oh ya do, do ya?" She said softly, her eyes darting all over his face with anticipation.

He reached a hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out the velvet box. Georgie's eyes widened and she bit her lower lip. "What's _this_?" she said.

"You'll 'ave to open it.." He was watching her intently. She gently took the box from him and slowly opened it. Her eyes widened as much as the smile that grew on his face.

" _Oh Elvis_! It's beautiful!" She whispered. His smile became huge. She pulled the ring out of the velvet cushion and held it up to the light for the both of them to see and lightly fingered the channel of diamonds. " _I love it!"_ She gushed and reached up to kiss him.

"May I?" He husked. She looked at him smiling and nodded. Elvis took the ring and lifted her left hand, and then slowly slid the eternity ring onto her finger and it joined the other two rings that signified his love for her. "I'd marry ya all over again." He said softly, his tone deep and with emotion. Happy tears spilled over from Georgie's eyes and she swiped at them and looked at the lovely ring shining in the lamp light. "Happy anniversary babe." He said, his voice cracking.

"Happy anniversary. I love you Elvis." They kissed. The kiss was like the fireworks on New Year's Eve over the Thames.

Xx

Later that night Elvis stole into the bedroom and donned the chile pepper pajama bottoms and got into bed positioning himself this way and that trying to assume the most seductive pose. Georgie was in the bathroom "freshening up" and Elvis hoped it would not take too long. He was lying there, bare chested, his olive complexion was sensuously striking in the candlelight and those damn chile peppers radiated like a sore thumb. His bride of one year was just behind that door. What the hell was taking so long?

All of a sudden the bathroom door opened and they both almost _had a fit!_ Georgie took one look at Elvis lying there in bed with his _"favorite"_ pajama bottoms and she was wearing a _very_ sexy camisole and panties. Elvis' eyes almost popped out of his head. Georgie looked absolutely stunning and he was instantly enthralled. But what really lit him up was the fact that the lingerie she was wearing had the _exact_ same red chile pepper design as his bottoms! He jumped out of the bed and they both clung to each other laughing.

"Ya look beautiful !" Elvis said sincerely appreciating his wife's appearance in the matching nightwear. Georgie was hanging on him to stay upright she was laughing so hard.

" _I couldn't resist_!" She said between hiccoughs of laughter.

"Ya look hot!" Elvis said laughing but his tone indicated he really meant it. Georgie was wiping tears from her face and Elvis picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. She was still laughing and rested her head against his shoulder as he carried her to the bed and gently laid her down on the soft covers. This is exactly what they needed, their special time together, their playfulness and banter. As the silliness died down and their desire for one another peaked, the lively chile pepper night wear ended up in various locations in the bedroom. The happy married couple of one year became one, again and again while the candles burned low.


End file.
